Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln
Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln ist die vierundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfzigste der Serie. Nach dem ein Kuchen, den Pinkie Pie sicher nach Canterlot bringen sollte, angebissen wurde versucht sie den Schuldigen zu überführen. Inhalt Das Meisterwerk Für einen Kuchenwettbewerb ein Canterlot haben die Cakes ein Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück von Torte kreiert. In ihrem Namen soll Pinkie das gute Stück zum Wettbewerb bringen. Aber erst mal muss es in den Zug. Für den Transport organisiert Pinkie, Big McIntosh als Träger, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy zum Festhalten, Applejack und Rarity tragen ein Falltuch nach und Twilight rundet die Sicherung mit einem Kraftfeld ab. Nur wie soll das ganze durch die Waggontür? Die Konkurrenten Während Big Mac die fürs Verladen abmontierte Waggonwand wieder anbringt bewundern Pinkies Freundinnen den Beitrag der Cakes von dem sich Pinkie sicher ist das es die köstlichste Torte der Welt ist. Aber das sieht Gustave le Grand, ein Greif, anderes und präsentiert seine Éclairs. Eine Lachnummer für Donut Joe mit seinem Donutopian, einer Stadtminiatur aus Donuts. Das dem Maultier Mulia Mild mit ihrem Schokomousseelchkuchen, nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln abringt. Alle Drei sind Zuckerbäcker und Konkurrenten beim Kuchenwettbewerb die von Ponyville aus nach Canterlot fahren. Entsprechend gereizt ist die Stimmung. Als der Zug anfährt begeben sich die Passagiere in ihre Abteile. Bis auf Pinkie die vorsichtshalber den Kuchen Bewacht. Kuchenwache Bis in die tiefste Nacht bewacht Pinkie die Torte. Da saust jemand an Pinkie vorbei. Sie folgt dem Unbekannten bis zum Begleitwagen am Zugende doch da ist keiner. Als Pinkie zur Torte zurückkommt sieht sie einen Schatten hinter der Tür und folgt ihm bis zu Lokomotive. Doch da schaufelt nur der Zugführer Kohle nach. Zurück auf ihren Posten lässt Pinkie die Torte nicht mehr aus den Augen bis plötzlich die Rollos der Fenster zugehen. Außer dem Geräusch eines Schlages kriegt Pinkie nichts mit. Da gehen die Rollos wieder auf. Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, außer einem schiefen Bild das Pinkie wieder gerade rückt. Die restliche Nacht verstreicht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und Pinkie schläft ein. Am Morgen sieht die Torte bestens aus. Bis Twilight rein kommt und entdeckt das die Torte auf der Rückseite angebissen wurde. Sherlock Pinkie Auf den Schreck kreischt Pinkie den ganzen Zug beisammen und Beschließt dann den Schuldigen zu finden. Twilight solle ihre Assistentin geben. Doch ist für Pinkie der Fall schon klar. Es war Gustave. Erst hat er Pinkie vor den Zug auf die Bahngleise gefesselt und dann die Torte mit einer Kreissäge bekannt gemacht. Dem entgegnet Twilight das wen Pinkie an den Gleisen hing, sie doch jetzt nicht da wäre. Außerdem wurde die Torte angebissen und nicht zersägt. Pinkie leuchten die Argument ein. Ihre nächste Enthüllung. Es war Donut Joe der sie in bester Spionage Manier mit Schlafgas lahm legte und dann die Torte mit einem Spiegel und deren eigenem Laserstrahl-Sicherheitssystem zerteilte. Twilight merkt aber an das es kein solches System im Zug gibt. Außerdem ist Joe nun wirklich kein Meisterspion. Pinkies dritter Anlauf. Es war Mulia Mild. Sie hat ihre Ninja Künste genutzt, um sich in das Abteil zu begeben, Pinkie mit einer Bratpfanne auszuschalten und dann den Kuchen zu zersäblen. Aber es reicht schon der bloße Anblick der von Pinkie verängstigten Mulia um diese Theorie zu widerlegen. Dabei war sich Pinkie so sicher das es ein Bäcker war. Denn die anderen Kreationen, die sie in höchsten Tönen anpreist, hat der Saboteur in ruhe gelassen. Da fährt der Zug durch einen Tunnel und in dem kurzen Augenblick Dunkelheit werden auch die anderen Leckereien angebissen. Detektiv Twilight Twilight macht Pinkie klar das sie mit den wilden Anschuldigungen aufhören und der Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen muss. Sie schickt die anderen in ihre Abteile und übernimmt die Untersuche. Zu erst lässt sich Twilight von Pinkie erzählen was in der Nacht passiert ist. Die Jagd zum Begleitwagen, der Verfolgung zur Lok und das plötzlich Rollo runter. Twilight sieht sich über all genau um und findet einige Beweisstücke aus denen sie genau schließt wer es war. Der Täter ist … Twilight versammelt alle wieder und beginnt mit der Überführung. Beweisstück A: Eine blaue Feder. Pinkie denkt schon wieder das es Gustav war, aber dessen Federn sind Grau. Die Gestalt der Pinkie zum Begleitwagen folgte ist nicht verschwunden sondern Weggeflogen. Es war Rainbow Dash. Doch damit ist der Fall nicht gelöst. Den in der Lok fand Twilight in der Mütze des Lokführers ein Rosa Haar. Doch Rainbow hat kein Rosa in ihrer Mähne. Nein den es war ja auch Fluttershy die sich als Lokführer verkleidet hatte. Bleiben nur noch die selbst schließende Rollos. Da war jemand mit Magie am Werk. Dieser Jemand hat am Bild des Abteils eine Spur Hinterlassen, eine falsche Wimper. Twilight macht nun darauf aufmerksam das Rarity ihre Mähne heute anders trägt, so das ihr rechtes Auge verdeckt ist. Rarity meint das es doch kein verbrechen ist seinen Stiel zu ändern. Darauf entblößt Twilight ihr Auge an dem die Wimper fehlt. Rartiy gibt zu falsche Wimpern zu tragen und einen Bissen von der Torte genommen zu haben. Auch Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy gestehen. Pinkie hat die Torte einfach unwiderstehlich beschrieben und alle drei entschuldigen sich bei ihr. Pinkie vergibt ihnen doch sind noch nicht ganz fertig, den wer hat die anderen Beiträge angebissen? Twilight überlässt es Pinkie und sie sucht umgehend nach Beweisen. Nach gründlicher Prüfung überführt Pinkie die Bäcker. Gustave hat Schokomousse auf seinem Schnurrbart, in Joes Mähne sind Éclair Reste und aus Mulias Wangenfalten regnet’s Streusel. Den Drei erging es wie den Ponys als Pinkie ihre Werke anpries konnten sie nicht anderes als zu beißen. Sie entschuldigen und vergeben sich bei einander. Bleibt nur noch das Problem was sie beim Wettbewerb einreichen. Aber da hat Pinkie eine Idee. Der Wettbewerb Die Teilnehmer tun die Reste ihrer Werke beisammen und machen so auf dem Kuchenwettbewerb den ersten Platz. Pinkie schreibt Prinzessin Celestia das sie heute gelernt hat, dass es nicht gut ist, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, Man muss erst alle Fakten kennen, bevor man jemanden wegen irgendetwas beschuldigt. Wenn man das nicht tut, gibt man am Ende vielleicht Jemandem die Schuld für etwas das er nicht getan hat. Damit könnte man seine Gefühle verletzen und man selber steht ziemlich dumm da. Also von jetzt an werde ich immer aufpassen, dass ich alle Fakten kenne. Nach dem die Prinzessin ein Stück vom Kuchen bekommen hat. Will Pinkie sich auch eines nehmen und zieht sich das ganze Ding auf einen Haps rein. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:04: Mulia Mild ist eine anspielung auf die amerikanische Köchin Julia Child. *Z. 08:13: Pinkies Hut und die Seifenblasenpfeife sind Anspielung auf den Detektiv Sherlock Holmes. Twilights Melon ist angelehnt an Dr. John Watson, Holms Partner. Auch das Pinkie alle verdächtigen in einem Raum versammelt um das Verbrechen aufzuklären ist eine Parodie auf Holms Methoden. *Z. 09:02: Pinkies Fantasie wie Gustave le Grand sie an die Bahngleise fesselt um das Verbrechen zu begehen ist eine Anspielung auf die großen Schurken der Stummfilm Ära. *Z. 10:12: Pinkies Fantasie wie Donut Joe in bester Spion-Manier das verbrechen begeht ist eine Parodie auf die James Bond Film Reihe. *Z. 11:13: Pinkies Fantasie wie Mulia als Ninja das Verbrechen begeht ist ein Anspielung auf Japanische Ninja-Filme. Navboxen en:MMMystery on the Friendship Express pl:Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Kategorie:Zweite Staffel